


Not letting go

by RandaVitamin



Series: Hyena Remix [1]
Category: Hyena (TV 2020), 하이에나
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandaVitamin/pseuds/RandaVitamin
Summary: Was it a high-five?- Ep 7
Relationships: Jung Geumja/Yoon Heejae
Series: Hyena Remix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812298
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Not letting go

**_‘I have faith in you now.’_ **

Hee Jae kept repeating this message in his mind during the trial. He was waiting for Geum Ja’s arrival to deliver their final evidence. 

He finds it really difficult to keep his heart in line nowadays and not think about his feelings when all he sees now are the bits and pieces of the real Jung Geum Ja slowly unraveling. 

_Jung Geum Ja. What are you doing to me? Who are you exactly?_

_-_

**Courtroom**

“Then why now? It sounds like the stress was unbearable. Why didn’t you do this back then? Why now?” Hee Jae questioned the witness. 

“The defence is bringing up a completely unrelated topic to create confusion.” 

Right on time, Jung Geum Ja walked into the courtroom swiftly. Their final ‘Hail Mary’ had arrived. They gave each other a slight nod as an acknowledgment as Hee Jae continued with his argument. 

“Defense, do you have other evidence? Other than insisting that he’s lying?” 

“Your Honor, Attorney Jung Geum Ja will take over from here on.” 

_I have faith in you too._

_As_ they made the exchange of positions, Hee Jae could not resist a wink at her. He was ready to deliver their final blow to the Prosecutor Kwon as the Defense Co-Counselors. 

He watched and she continued her arguments with the voice message she obtained the night before. She wasted no time to use the evidence against the witness mercilessly, just like how a hyena would chew down the bones of the victim to its final bits.

“Mr Kim’s diary entries and his statements aren’t 100 percent true. Therefore, they can’t prove that the defendant committed a crime.” With her final statement made, Jung Geum Ja took a step forward. 

“Your Honor, I rest my case.”

_This was his second time being impressed by her in the same day. Who is he to judge her tactics when she delivers the results seamlessly?_

_As_ she sat down, Hee Jae raised his hand out to her. It was a high five but Geum Ja ended up grabbing his hand unconsciously. It seemed like a natural reflex for her back when they were dating. Their hand-holding was her most intimate way of expressing ‘love’ as Jung Geum Ja being Kim Hee Sun. There was something about her hands in his where it fits so perfectly. All the familiarities and memories started replaying itself like a broken recorder when they touched. It was as if he felt the same, because in the same moment, he grasped her hand firmly before she could even let go. She turned to look at him, changing from a smirk to a frown.

"What are you doing? Let go." She leaned towards him and whispered softly as the judge was making his final verdict.

"Just savouring this winning moment for a little longer.” Hee Jae tightened his grip but kept his eyes on the Judge.

_Don't mind me because I'm going to hold it a little longer until the end of the trial._

_Because I miss you. I miss us._

_“A_ s the new evidence proved that Mr Kim’s confessions are now implausible, the dependent is now charged not guilty. He will be released this afternoon. The case is now closed.” 

_She waited for a beat._

**“I am not Kim Hee Sun.”**

Hee Jae felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was the same feeling when he found out that their relationship wasn’t real and she was just using him as his opposing attorney. 

It took him a few seconds before he gave her hand a last squeeze. He stood up facing her and turned their joining hands into a firm handshake. 

“Congratulations Attorney Jung, we won the case.”

“Congratulations to you too, Attorney Yoon.”

With a weak smile, Attorney Yoon Hee Jae was back in business. He took almost no time to recover and started speaking to the client and the rest of the team. 

When they released, the warmth from his fingers still lingered on. She hated to admit that she actually missed holding his hands. The sense of comfort and protection she felt when her hands fit into his. It was the way he didn’t want to let go of her hands whenever they had to part at the end of a date. It was childish but she can’t deny being ecstatic when all he did was shamelessly showering her with passion and deep affection all the time. Growing up as an orphan with a rough childhood, Yoon Hee Jae did teach her how being loved feels like. 

At this very moment, Jung Geum Ja realised she missed Yoon Hee Jae as Jung Geum Ja, and not just as Kim Hee Sun anymore.

**_Ah. How bitter._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! My love for Hyena had me coming out of my shell as my last fanfic was at least 5 years ago. I started write a few ideas down on my phone a week ago and it slowly developed into a short story at the end of the night. 
> 
> As a thank you to the hyena fanfic writers, I shall contribute one too. I am not an amazing writer but I am the best at imagining prompts during the night time.... hahaha. If anyone is interested to beta for my future fics, please let me know. I'm so rusty at this. I posted this on tumblr but no one saw it for days.. so I decided to post here instead. :)
> 
> The idea of how Geum Ja grabbed his hand instead of just a slap like a high five puzzled me, hence the birth of this fanfic.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Special thanks to [darknesslovee](https://tenor.com/users/darknesslovee) for the gif.


End file.
